Paralyzed
by LittleSunset264
Summary: It's bad enough to have nightmares, but it's worse to have sleep paralysis follow right behind it. It's not the best combination. Dewey can definitely say so. (One-shot.)


He opened his eyes widely.

Sweat fell down his face. He began to breathe heavily and his heart pounded faster.

From the look of it, it was just a nightmare he had. Maybe drinking some water would be a good break.

He tried to move his body, but he wasn't able to. Why wasn't he able to move?

The only things he could move were his eyes and eyelids.

 _'Is this another nightmare?'_ Dewey thought.

He hoped it wasn't. Nightmares within nightmares weren't the best of the bunch, and this was with that if he was dreaming now.

He tried his best to move at least something. Anything would be good. The smallest thing such as a finger or a toe moving would be good.

But alas, his attempts weren't working. This started to freak Dewey out. He kept wondering on how and why wasn't he able to move.

He heard sounds from outside the room and outside of the mansion. He was able to make out what the sounds were from outside their bedroom: footsteps and possibly a vacuum cleaner. There wasn't anything to worry about there.

But he wasn't able to figure out what the sounds from outside were. If he was able to move, this wouldn't be much of a problem.

Though he wasn't able to move, which was the issue.

If he could, he would've gotten up, checked the noise out through the window, have gotten a drink, and headed back to bed, not feeling scared.

He saw something in the corner of his vision. Dewey knew it wasn't there before, which made him freak out more than he already was.

From what he could make out, it was a black shadow-y figure. He couldn't see much, but that was what he could see with how little it was in his sight.

He had to move and get out of bed, _right now_.

 _'Move body, move body, move body,_ _ **move body**_ _!'_ Dewey thought to himself, screaming for his body to get up.

He kept thinking the mantra until he could finally sit up. It took a bit, but it worked.

Dewey's breath got as heavy as it possibly could get. His heart pounded harder and harder. More sweat fell down his face. He got his legs up to his chest.

He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. That was something that he didn't want to happen again.

It was too scary for him.

He then heard thunder. Quietly, he climbed down and tip toed up to the window. Slowly, he moved the curtains slightly. There weren't any clouds in the sky to indicate it was raining. There wasn't any water on the window, either.

This confused him, but he decided to shrug it off. Surely he must've been hearing things.

"Dewey, you okay?"

Hearing that scared Dewey, as he jumped and turned around very quickly. Luckily, it was only Huey who asked that question.

He released his breath as he noticed him. Hopefully, though, he didn't wake him up by accident.

"Yeah... Yeah I think I'm fine." He replied.

Huey patted the bed, signaling him to come over. He knew that Dewey wasn't completely okay, and he wanted to reassure him.

Dewey hesitated for a second, but he climbed up to his bed. He sat down right next to him. He didn't look at him, only down at his feet.

Huey rubbed his back.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked in concern.

"When- When I woke up, I couldn't move. At all. I tried to move everything, but- but nothing did. Only my eyes. Just- Just-"

"Calm down, Dew, take a deep breath."

He did exactly that. Dewey took a few deep breaths. Afterwards, he looked at him in the eyes. He could see he was worried and concerned.

"I could only move my eyes. I didn't know why I couldn't move. I should've been able to. And I wasn't able to see it completely, but there was this shadow-y figure. I couldn't make out what it was." He explained.

"What you experienced there was sleep paralysis." He informed. "Were you sleeping on your back or your side?"

"My side." He answered. "Why?"

"Because people who had sleep paralysis also felt like they couldn't breathe, like if something or someone was on their chest."

Dewey gulped. He was glad that didn't happen to him as well. He lay down on his bed. He ran all of that information through his head.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." He answered.

Huey lay down with him. Dewey grabbed the blanket and put it on top of his body.

He wasn't sure if he was gonna be able to fall back asleep, but he felt himself drift away and his eyelids became heavy.

Dewey's eyes closed as he began to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: This is speaking from experience, as I actually had sleep paralysis once. It's horrifying to know that you're stuck in one position, not being able to move even a finger. If freezing up in fear wasn't bad enough, this definitely took the cake. So, I thought I'd write a one-shot of something of the sorts. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this!

And onto the replies:

"It was pretty cute, but who's the chick in the relationship though? I think it's Huey but I'm not so sure." -Choi-Choi's review from 'Night Until The New Year'.

Well, it's actually a hand-in-hand sort of thing, so Huey and Dewey switch constantly. They're both basically dominate in a way, if that makes sense. I never really thought of either as the chick in the relationship, honestly.

But I hope this was a good enough of an answer. And thank you for thinking it's cute and all!

For Jesus Lover:

None of the questions you asked are too personal, so you're good.

I don't have any sort of religion, honestly. My parents aren't exactly too religious themselves, so I didn't grow up with one. My mom did go to church and read the bible, though, but that's only because her side of the family was religious and all. That doesn't mean she's homophobic, since she has gay, bi, and transsexual friends, including some family members being gay/bi/trans. And she's bisexual herself, so she's not really against gays or anything of the sorts.

Because of this, they try to make sure that if me and/or my sister ended up being LGBT, they would be fine with it and they are. They don't really care who we love, just as long as we're both happy.

Which leads me to answering your second question-

Am I attracted to the same gender myself? Yeah, I'm a lesbian, and I'm happy with that. People like myself were born that way, after all. Even before I knew I was gay, I made content like this as I didn't see anything wrong with that sort of thing, and I still don't.

I also grew up with swearing a lot of the time, as my parents swear on a regular basis, so by now I'm used to it and nowadays it slips into my stories and my conversations with friends. I don't mind if I do not swear, though, if a friend of mine is uncomfortable with it. It's not that my parents are angry all the time, it's just how they're used to talking.

Although, nobody said you have to give up your religion to do that. You can do both if you wish to do so.

I'm sorry if this response was too long. I hope this answered your questions and that I explained them well and all.

If any clarification is needed, please let me know and I'll try to clarify.


End file.
